


兄弟们！我们聊聊greymoor和markarth吧！

by Raspudding



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls Online
Genre: Gen, Video essay, draft, greymoor essay
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27188296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raspudding/pseuds/Raspudding
Summary: 是我杂谈视频的稿子，念得嗓子冒烟还要剪素材，先发上来再说。
Comments: 17
Kudos: 2





	兄弟们！我们聊聊greymoor和markarth吧！

视频版：https://www.bilibili.com/video/BV19a411c7fU

**观看警告：本视频含有以下要素：重度剧透，cp脑，腐女发言，混乱叙述，轻度泥塑，脏话，微量内涵/拉踩。请无法接受者尽快关闭网页，请心理未成年人在家长辅导下观看。**

在我过不了国庆假的国庆假中，我终于从ff14脱身，得以看一眼steam商店。我恰巧看见eso的灰沼chapter正在半价，心想要不要回坑看一眼——于是它成了我这几天意难平的起点。抱着当吃屎急先锋的心态按下购买键的我并不知道我之后面对的是什么展开，只以为这又是一个立意和品质都和艾斯维尔差不多一样（拉胯）的dlc。毕竟我在夏暮岛出来的时候就和朋友口嗨，说什么时候eso出天际的chapter那就代表eso要不行了，得靠滚五情怀圈钱盘活自己了。事实证明我说错了一半，至于怎么错的，后面会说到。因为今年的dlc似乎没有我想的那么屎，这屎甚至我吃着还有点香。

因为现在我所在的公会a了大半，团里的朋友也和我一块转职去当光之战士。如今连四人本都凑不齐人。我又不喜欢pvp，也就只能玩玩剧情了。本来我购入了BG3准备好好盘一盘，结果玩没多久卡成ppt，彻底unplayable，只好滚回去玩eso。这个篇章我匆匆玩了两遍主线剧情，为了给阿jo录视频，还得加上马卡斯玩第三遍，那个录像合集刚好也可以拿去安利别人（做醒梦）虽然把人拉进这个坑有点缺德就是了。

我为了看主线没有怎么碰支线剧情，kyne’s aegis进了一次感觉挺粪的，地图做得我以为自己在打四人本。所以这次只谈谈我对两个dlc的主线剧情的观感，想到哪说到哪，如果哪位看官不同意，那就当我在放黑屁。

太长不看版评论：灰沼剧情平庸，角色出彩，场景复刻滚五，特效一般。马卡斯本体剧情走低，到尾声高潮舒适，结局见仁见智。台词优秀，角色出彩，对嗑cp玩家更加友好。场景精巧，特效一般。买吗？剧情角度非铁粉不需要买，想看点煽情玩意儿或者铁粉可以去付款了。

好了，完了，不想听万字小论文的现在可以关网页了。留下来的朋友们做好忍受我叨逼叨的准备，我要从灰沼dlc开始扯淡表演了。

灰沼dlc：

灰沼说实话，相对马卡斯来讲略显拉胯，甚至在这整个故事的阴谋、冲突核心里都有点多余。说明一下，这句话中的整个故事指的是一整年的故事。主线的叙述十分套路化，当然好多eso任务都这样，什么什么邪恶的东西出来了主角要去封印中间来点二五仔当调剂反正最后封印成功了。框架差不多的情况下可以有很多种方法在一些细节、故事的起承转合上去挥洒笔墨写得更好，结果灰沼除了角色塑造以外写得都有点平庸，我也不忍心用别的词。

剧情的走向也是一般三幕剧，以至高女王之死引出谜团，在解决谜团时对抗grey host，直到至高王跳反这个关键时刻进入高潮。就，没啥特别的，反派的刻画也不够，导致我在第四个任务就猜出来至高王其实是幕后黑手，之后的剧情除了表演以外，故事走向一瞬间索然无味起来。这个印象在我玩完马卡斯之后才消退：因为我发现这种拉胯其实是更像整个故事是引出真正阴谋的铺垫。好像一个序章硬生生被拉长成一个dlc的体量，就有一些拖拉。与其说灰沼剧情是grey host计划中的一环，不如说是斯瓦娜的成长过程，无魂者就好像老母亲老父亲一样陪女儿长大，只在其中扮演打手的角色。

把玩家剥离出去的处理方法削弱了一部分代入感，但是就eso这个游戏的任务系统来说，到底什么才真正和无魂者有关呢？只有主线任务里灵魂被夺这件事才真正和无魂者有联系。我个人认为eso在煽情方面的解法相对要更好一点，因为它不需要费劲心思通过建立npc与玩家的背后关系让玩家共情，直接建立联系的方法很好用，但也容易弄巧成拙。对于一部分玩家，比如我。如果我半道玩到灰沼时天降亲爹或者挚友，一路跟我说什么我不知道的我们两个的关系，我可能会骂娘，然后飞到达拉斯抓着这五六个写手启动真人快打。

与其这样不如让玩家成为一个他者，观察者，让npc去处理npc间的关系，我作为玩家也有更清晰的视角去感受写手想要传递的情绪。而且老滚的囚犯一般不都身处其外吗，所以也不会很违和，光看对话细品就足够了。

说到对话，今年对话令人不耐烦的一点是任务中频繁出现的前情提要，每一步都要提要一下，说实话听多了真有点头疼。一开始我还没注意，直到我朋友告诉我后我不自觉地会注意这一点，耳根子软嘛，导致听对话的时候我也开始十分不耐烦。这种设计对容易走神，或者中断主线去玩别的任务的玩家比较友好，不过对喜欢一口气玩下来的玩家来说有些累赘。自从注意到高频的前情提要以后我第一次感受到剧情上的丢包。平时打游戏丢包跑着跑着倒回去了，我看个剧情也能丢包，看着看着也直接倒回去，哇我都以为我在用什么拨号上网玩eso。

除此之外，我发现一个小细节是这次章节中的人物动作加了不少新的动作，随语气和措辞出现，可以看出来zos想要贴近人说话时用手势加强重点的感觉。只是这些动作有时候有点弱智，手在空气中乱挥一通很尴尬，不知道的以为拍什么抖音手势舞短视频。刚开始嘛，正常，我很期待他们到明年会怎么调整动作，个人感觉这个方向没错，就看他们怎么走。

地面的地图稍显小了些，黑降做得虽然大但是真的好容易迷路：我怀疑这算致敬滚五里的黑降，逼我tcl出去。但是说实话，黑降的设计有惊艳到我，蓝幽幽紫莹莹的，还有吸血鬼区域的哥特建筑，还挺用心，最后决战时建筑的阴森气氛十分到位。没有像独孤城直接照搬滚五，但是还是保留了那一点的相似度方便骗情怀钱。话是这么说，我还是把钱包交了出去。

一上来就提了不少不足和我不满意的地方，但！即便是这样！我还是要给灰沼说两句话，因为我看eso论坛和reddit板块发现大家都对灰沼的评价比较低，什么不lore啊什么吸血鬼没意思啊，那当然了故事都没讲完玩家肯定会想“就这？这就完了？”。问题的确存在，但是这么评价一个只讲了一半的故事还是有些不太公平，毕竟今年的故事是掰成了两半卖，只有把灰沼和马卡斯这两个故事加上尾声一起看，作为一个整体去评价，才算有效的评价。在马卡斯出来前就说没什么意思，还是有些苛刻了，要怪就怪杯赛赚钱手段太糟心吧。

其实今年的剧情，我个人认为的人物塑造细腻了不少，感情也很到位。故事就是人和人之间的事件搭建的，聊剧情的话就必须聊聊人物。今年dlc中芬诺里安，斯瓦娜他们在整个剧情中的矛盾和感情可以说是恰到好处地展现了出来，尤其是斯瓦娜的变化，励志热血，因为个人经历的原因我甚至还有些共情。不知道是不是因为写手换血的缘故，今年的写手只有两个人没有变，剩下那些原来写艾斯维尔的人都被换掉了，希望明年继续这个阵容，千万别换，求求了，千万别换。

首先谈谈芬诺里安，这个年初Harrowstormdlc的朋友，也是Ravenwatch家的成员，Verandis Ravenwatch的学徒和干儿子。不拉胯，不添麻烦，关键时刻还挺果断，就是弱了点。我个人挺喜欢反差萌，一个吸血鬼信守不暴力，不动武，不伤人的原则，甚至会用自己的力量去帮助别人。他跟个JK似的，还要把血瓶当热水瓶一样抱着。这种邪恶生物保持善良之心的设定不算很新颖，至少剧情内的表演蛮讨喜，用他的冷笑话给游戏剧情增色不少。我很喜欢他和雪莉莉之间的交流，声优的表演立了大功，应该说每一个声优的表演在今年的故事里立了大功。小芬研究时兴奋的语气，被折磨后强忍血渴的痛苦，马上要见干爹的紧张等等表现，今年的声优演绎成这样说实话我还挺惊喜的。

然后是Lyris。我上一次完整跑完主线任务应该还是17年吧，对雪莉莉的印象有点消减了，时隔多年的重新回归某种程度上让她的形象重新鲜活起来。剧情里她和小芬有来有回颇有梗的对话让她从主线里一个严肃坚硬的女战士也多了一点风趣和柔软，一边抱怨为什么事情越来越复杂一边拔出武器。她的对话变得特别耿直，乃至于吐槽的程度。没有planemeld的威胁和abnur tharn的嘲讽，雪莉莉在傻汗面前也能放心展现出女性化的一面，主角在场另说。

都是重新出场的老朋友，艾斯维尔里傻汗看起来除了衣服哪哪都没变，abnur tharn唐突感叹“我就像个空水袋一样没用了”（原话）又唐突牺牲。雪莉莉在灰沼里的变化更加自然也更加保守一些，添加的个性表现并没有像abnur tharn的转变那么唐突，不过足以刷新玩家一开始玩的时候对她的印象。补充一下，我当然认为abnur的牺牲很感人，但是联系到主线里“我不管你们自己死一个反正我不死”的态度，艾斯维尔里的他真有点不像他。也许他有什么转变了呢？谁知道。

说回雪莉莉。雪莉莉的确是个知名的诺德英雄，她踩烂了鬼门关的门槛，但这些特质并不会让她不近人情。灰沼中的她展示了自己率真娇憨的一面，甚至马卡斯里有她情感上开窍的一面，让她距离主角的关系更近了一些。主线中更多的是战友情，而现在灰沼在人物性格的发掘让她更像亲近的朋友。

最后是斯瓦娜，我把公主放在最后说的原因是她才是灰沼的主角，我无魂者不配（哭）。整个灰沼的故事概括来说就是公主的成长史，她拥有灰沼里最完整的人物弧光，理所应当的，她才是灰沼真正的主角。她从一个小酒鬼逐渐学会承担责任，被迫去面对父亲对抗父亲，然后在决战中的杀死父亲完成从酒鬼公主到领主公主的蜕变。她的转变从直面母亲的死亡开始，她想要像母亲一样让父亲听进自己的谏言，她跟随着母亲生前的毅力去自己说服领主，亲身体验领地在harrowstorm中遭受的苦痛。直到她跟他的酒鬼朋友maugh说“我是时候表现得像个贵族”时，我认为她真的脱离了以前的状态，只要往前再迈出一步，她就会展现出自己作为领导者最重要的特质之一——责任感。

而在任务grey host中，她不假思索用自己去试药，末了说“我的子民需要我”时，她已经完成了这一步。剩下的就是克服自己心中父亲投下的阴影，让自己彻底自立，成为一个独立的人，乃至于一个统治者。公主在整个任务中的对话或多或少讨论了自己的家族，自己和父母的关系。她和母亲想要一个家，而她的父亲想要一个王室，权力的象征，因此母女不仅仅是母女，她们必须做好作为女王和公主的角色。公主的叛逆让至高王大失所望，而多疑的至高王也为了力量、对东方的恐惧割裂了和家人的关系，公主也必须做出选择。

在决战前她问无魂者会不会选择为了更高的利益杀死家长，声优用颤抖的声线表现出来了公主的犹豫和痛苦。一旦她下定决心，她会成为比她的怪物父亲更好的领主，天际也要准备好接受她。而尾声剧情中她胸有成竹地站在约伦和卡戴克之间，就算不是主角的我看着她穿上了领主袍子后也不由得感到欣慰。

至于至高王……扁平，唐突，这是我的评价。扁平在他从始至终都在表现“多疑”和“暴躁”这两个特点，周围的npc也在暗示这两个特点，然后呢？跳反跳得莫名其妙，看见女儿带着解药过来后直接破防变成蝙蝠飞走，我寻思这解药是喝了给自己上ed的大力丸？怎么直接就急了急了急了？就连他与Rada做交易的目的都令我感到迷惑：就这？就这？？？

你都献出妻子献出独孤城交换吸血鬼大君的力量成为harrowstorm之心你就是想要统一东西天际让你的王国留存？？？

约伦外号叫诗人王不叫恐怖伊凡，至于吗，我的天，我人都麻了。游戏里的解释是他被权力和贪婪吞噬，然而这个解释相对来说还是太苍白了。至高王meet the character的文章叫独孤苍狼，the wolf of solitude，可它让我更加迷惑他到底是怎么沦落成现在这么可悲的模样。费解啊费解。

总而言之这个章节如果不是主角团比较可爱好玩，再加上尾声剧情要玩完灰沼和马卡斯才能解锁，我可能真就全程按e跳过对话过去了。不过也可以理解，因为真正的反派和他真正的理由、目的，在马卡斯才会正式介入故事中。至于灰沼，它太像一个引子了。

马卡斯dlc：

因为尾声剧情和马卡斯dlc的关联更强一些，所以这两个放在一起说。你以为我要一上来吹马卡斯，不，我不吹。我先把坏话说在前头：我一周目马卡斯时陷入了深深的疑惑：为什么？

为什么一开始把Lady Belain设定得像自己人，结果第一个任务都没完成剧情就告诉我她其实是黑手？为什么Verandis这么菜，没有别的意思，但是他真的太菜了。为什么无魂者也这么菜？为什么Wes给卡戴克的配音好像深得腾格尔真传？为什么我无魂者又没当上主角？为什么Rada al-Saran能这么卑微乃至舔的程度？难怪Verandis不喜欢他了。呃好像有点不对劲，嗑cp有点上头。为什么拯救这一切的代价显得那么小，快消解了之前的惨烈？为什么到尾声剧情开始之前我都感觉主角团就没赢过，全程及时止损？

就算是有这么多疑惑，我其实也懒得思考，因为尾声剧情的爆发和情绪张力让我直接忘记所有的问题。这个dlc其实在叙事上离完美还有很长一段距离，网游里的B+水平。本来想评A-但是看起来高分显得我不中肯，所以给一个B+。总而言之，瑕不掩瑜，真要那么完美我就不用说这么多了，直接买就完事。

地上的地图比西天际更小，毕竟不是chapter，意料之中吧，黑降也跟着小了。不过黑降的图书馆和nighthollow keep的气氛做得倒是可以。场景布置还蛮精巧的，图书馆自带小花园还有void portal移动机制，提供了不一样的游玩感受。nighthollow鬼宅在刚进入时还有鬼魂从墙里飘出来，最后飘进对面的墙，足够creepy。

因为我自己只是个半吊子的业余写手，连写手都算不上，就一打字员，所以我姑且再放一放黑屁。我这人黑屁上来了就憋不住。这份剧情之所以让我觉得尾声很爆炸很感动，很大一部分原因是整个马卡斯的剧情都是带着人的情绪下行，一直下行，在杀死Lady Belain到达最低。从头到尾，主角团就没有一次成功阻止、或者中断过反派的计划。

对，主角团是杀死了献祭自己部族的巫女Nathari和死而复生的Lord Idrisin，但是这阻止了黑暗之心的唤醒吗？主角团是杀死了Lady Belain，但是这能阻止Rada推进他的计划，创造一个独立的领域吗？很多时候在马卡斯dlc中主角团的所作所为可以用两个词概括：“探索过去”和“及时止损”，某种程度上也造成了剧情给人“不作为”的观感。等一切持续性进入最低点后带来的反差，才能给尾声任务营造背水一战的气氛。在最低谷这个节点开始揭秘Verandis与Rada共同寻找vampiric salvation的梦想，Rada的真正目的是开辟一个湮灭与现世之间的领域来保护吸血鬼，如此的重要信息去烘托剧情，把它提起来，到决战用对话去展开正邪对立，好友反目的命运感。虽然我玩到最后还是不清楚黑暗之心到底是个什么黑暗玩意儿。

当然，这写剧情塑造还是归功于台词，我第一次在mmo里见到这么杀人的台词，上一次我光是看对话就无法呼吸还是在滚三和达格斯互相问问题。直到决战后的结局，我才从窒息感挣脱。为什么呢？

如果结局只是Verandis将自己囚禁在Rada的领域中，我会直呼神作，但是不，结局并没有这样。arana和马卡斯城里献祭给黑暗之心的灵魂复活后我都觉得，还可以接受，毕竟Verandis已经没了，而在决战开始前的那些flag我都能预测到他没了。他牺牲自己弥补Rada为了创造位面所犯下的罪孽，去拯救那些灵魂，我都做好通关开始嚎“呜呜呜他多像个圣母啊”的准备 。

半小时后我就在石下要塞看见了他，他告诉我他还和黑暗之心绑定了，AKA获得了黑暗之心的力量？？？说真的，这他妈玩我呢？其实我刚看到Verandis再出场时我惊喜地叫出了声，我发自内心地想让他活，但是他真活了我就有点不行。主角团一路对抗Rada付出了这么多，为什么这个大团圆的结局仿佛消解了主角团为了阻止反派付出的代价的重量？为什么主角团的胜利本来描绘得那么惨烈，现在却又显得那么轻而易举？直接让我想到隔壁的【数据删除】在国际服新版本里的结局，我发自内心地不愿意接受用极小的代价换取极大的胜利。

我们失去一些东西，一些人的时候感到悲伤，是因为失去了的回不来，是因为他们都无可替代，这样他们才够珍贵，我们的悲伤才能扎下根。当这些无可替代的人和物忽然又复活时，尤其是在故事没有结束的时候，我们的悲伤，甚至他们在故事中的价值，也会减半。

唉，鞭尸已经是eso的传统艺能了，但至少没有复活什么晦气的角色，我目前姑且还能接受。主线任务里darien在冷港的英勇也让人印象深刻，我以为他没了，然后夏暮岛来了个极光骑士darien。还有五战友，雪莉莉和傻汗的情况是真的令人无语。幸亏我选择的牺牲varen，他俩的情况完全就是“你怎么活了？”“对啊我怎么活了？”我怎么知道你俩咋活的？看起来eso也放弃合理化这一点了。

darien还能用光妈神选来解释，Verandis还能用ritual强行从冷港揪出来，而且他进冷港理论上也没死，至于别人那直接就放弃了。我当然还是有一点膈应鞭尸的，但是只要剧情合乎道理，我反应也不是很大。当初darien夏暮岛的牺牲我看得难受极了，丝毫不会去考虑他dlc里的重新出场是不是有点违和。Verandis被带回来时我也有点迷惑，人都去冷港了拽回来干什么，结果他在马卡斯里死了又活，让我有些过敏。

整体来看就感觉他好像是来当一波工具人顺便拿走Rada的心血的。可Verandis毕竟死了一次，复活一次后不管让他死还是活其实都会让这个角色的结局有些尴尬，编剧大概选了一个相对来说不那么伤人的结局，我猜。但我的心情还是和看见Verandis从黑暗之心出来的Gwendis一样：来了又走，来了又走，哪有这么玩弄少女脆弱的心的！所以我思来想去这个结局该怎么结束比较好，想到最后发现好像只能让Verandis活下去，然后再安排一个退场。因此我希望这个故事有一个更合适的结局：至少不要让之前付出的沉重代价忽然轻如鸿毛的结局，这样我大概会把这个B+/A-改成A。

说了这么多剧情结构，其实仔细想来，很多网游剧情差不多都这个德行。先给玩家一点甜头，一点一点攒起来，玩家甜头吃得正开心呢，直接给玩家来一耳光。扇完一耳光玩家还在隐忍.jpg，在这期间让剧情往上攀到真正的高潮。那么大同小异的叙事该怎么写得出彩呢？得看叙事的材质：台词，人物，冲突等等细节方面。今年的eso在台词这里直接拉满，从台词延伸出的人物表演与塑造，以及关于salvation的核心冲突，即“凡人的生命在vampiric salvation中究竟值不值得牺牲”，都或多或少拜台词所赐加了分。

都挺好，哪哪都好，就是有些露骨。不是你们想的那个露骨啊，是表达的感情有点露骨，生怕玩家不知道Verandis和Rada有过一腿，把情绪往人脸上输出。比如什么“他是我的心，痛成碎片再也无法修复”“此身生于约库达，此心铸于落锤，此信酝酿于爱”“他把脖子亮给我，自信我不会咬下去，但我必须这样”，这俩吸血鬼没一腿我把头拧下来拿去给希瓦肩膀上的圣龙玩戏珠好吧。好歹照顾一下Gwendis，孩子当年还喜欢过Verandis呢。

你以为今年的故事是什么阴沉的吸血鬼想要统治世界，其实是一对好朋友的决裂产生的余波。我因为是cp脑患者所以接受度良好，但我没法代表不是cp脑的人说感情的露骨表达没有问题。还好Verandis是一个信念坚定的善人，用自己的行动证明自己要和Rada断个干干净净，他和Rada之间必须死一个。Verandis哪怕对Rada心软一点我兴许还不会嗑这对cp。所以我嗑的cp没有一对善终。

有些不喜欢嗑cp的人可能会认为反复的情绪输出有些烦人，提太多次就有怨妇味儿了，因此对圣母队友Verandis也没啥好印象。就算是在Rada的极力挽回下，Verandis也清楚自己的目的是什么，Rada行为的本质是什么，就是massive murder。他清楚的知道他不可能去Rada身边，那是对他坚持了一辈子的信念和保护过的凡人的嘲弄，所以他想要像以前一样以理服人：事实证明没啥卵用。他全程都在努力，努力劝告失败后选择努力弄死Rada，虽然他菜了那么一点，直到尾声剧情才带着无魂者和外挂打过了Rada。

菜是菜，他作为一个npc的自我意识和清醒程度其实比大多数玩家都好不少，至少他明白无论Rada为了grey host还是为了他都做了什么，Rada依然是不可原谅的——他也没有资格替Rada献祭的那些人去原谅Rada，玩家也不行。他会为Rada哀悼，或许哀悼一段时间，但这件事最终会过去，一定会过去，就像Verandis自己说的他想有一个全新的开始。

所以我在这里祈祷马卡斯出来以后千万别让我瞅见洗白Rada或者论证Rada没错的发言，孩子血压承受不住，马卡斯还没正式出来我就在汤上看见了这种话。我以为我只要不喜欢【数据删除】就不会有hape同担，我错大发了，eso今年换了一波叙事风格很容易吸引到这种人。

以前eso的叙事风格十分冷硬压抑，从某种意义上来说这就是老滚的特色，不会像现在这么露骨的爆发。比如gates of fire里Raz的诀别，比如得知Leythen已死长叹一声“我……一会儿再为他哀悼”的Valsirenn，比如向无魂者倾吐心事的索萨希尔，羡慕着无魂者不确定性的选择余地，比如坐在石阶上说“一切都会好起来的，只是需要时间”的Gwendis。像流水，像细针，回味时更有感觉。我印象中全程重量级的情绪输出糊脸，马卡斯好像是第一次？如果不是可以纠正我。所以这回马卡斯也算给我换了换口味，我发现这一换还怪合我口味的，甚至让我回忆起了刚嗑尼瑞沃林的时光。不多说废话了，先从Verandis开始看马卡斯的人物与情节的塑造，和他们之间的相互作用。

Verandis，老朋友，eso本体就在的老朋友，时隔六年被Gwendis从冷港揪出来，我在rivenspire剧情里以为他真就这么去冷港了。我应该是以为错了，目前来看eso这是真的打算来一波死灵法师操作。有意思的是Verandis的声优换了人，连原版剧情的配音也换了，从大奶妈咪Joseph Gatt换成了二次元小伙Jonah Scott。其实jonah的表现不错，我一开始甚至没有听出来，查了reddit才发现啊真的换人了。仔细一听他的声音的确比joseph年轻很多，不管他怎么压下去，声线本身的年轻是压不住的。考哥的话犹言在耳，但想一想38岁抱了娃的小芬叫27岁没结婚的Verandis“father”，草忍不住生了出来。

除开声优的变化，马卡斯里的Verandis和原来比也有点不一样。为了防止我的叙述有前后矛盾，本视频默认马卡斯剧情是rivenspire剧情结束后的版本。Verandis作为队友在rivenspire里表现得十分强力，还很凶，朝无魂者吼“不准质疑我！”。结果复活起来可能是因为手感不好，刚从冷港回来延迟有点高，从文武双全变成了智库。

为什么？因为他每一次都说他去解决Rada，Rada是他的问题，结果每一次都被Rada打趴下，或者直接跟丢，最后还被Rada种了黑暗之心的一部分。Rada作为剑圣是很强，打不过正常，但凡Verandis技能栏里带一个crushing shock也不至于输成这样，整个马卡斯里比他在rivenspire里弱了不止一个层次。

不过问题也不大，Verandis在今年剧情里被塑造成安心与信赖的男妈妈，吸血鬼里的天使。作为一个纯血吸血鬼Verandis的行为已经比异类还要异类了，令我很好奇他当初到底是怎么被莫拉格巴尔变成吸血鬼的——是自愿还是强迫，自愿的话愿意归顺莫拉格巴尔的人也不会把凡人看得这么重，强迫的话莫拉格巴尔又看上了他哪一点？

这些信息游戏还没说，所以不得而知。我玩greymoor keep的支线任务时里面有提到鸦望家的血脉对Lady Essenia创造新型吸血鬼的实验至关重要，好家伙跟小妖怪馋唐僧似的。兴许这是eso挖的另一个坑。

回到马卡斯，Verandis性格善良，不愿动武。他对主角团，对无魂者，乃至于对凡人那么好，而对比之下他对待greyhost，尤其是自己的吸血鬼同胞，还有Rada，就显得十分残忍。就像Rada在回忆里因为Verandis不愿献祭凡人寻找salvation而质问说，“你的心就那么冷吗？”虽然但是，吸血鬼不都冷血生物吗。

那时问出这句话的Rada可能不知道，当Verandis实验失败，手上沾了Lisolda的血时，这个计划在Verandis心里就已经行不通了。是作为吸血鬼、作为学者的傲慢让他轻率地进行实验，而清楚自己同胞对凡人的态度的Verandis势必不会让他们的傲慢牺牲成千上万的凡人。

所以我在思考，可能对Verandis来说凡人和吸血鬼并没有太大区别，即便吸血鬼自认immortal，他们也并非无敌，总会有一天魂归冷港，这些存在都面临着不可避免的结局，因此Verandis更不愿伤害凡人：在他的认知里他们本就是平等的。

再者，Verandis当初也考虑到了脱离生死循环的方法，这个想法也成为Rada最终目的的雏形。Verandis在日志里提到脱离生死循环的后果本身就很可怖，所以我说不清在这里他是因为虔诚而没法拾起这个想法，还是因为对打破法则的恐惧让他放弃这个计划。

不论如何，有一点是毋庸置疑的，Verandis对每一条生命都有爱，都有慈悲心，但他唯独对没有慈悲心的人不给爱。对，说的就是你，Rada。也不只是Rada，Verandis与吸血鬼主流看法“凡人就该被奴役消耗”的分裂也使得他对除了自己家的小崽子之外的吸血鬼没有什么链接。因此Verandis才能这么坚定，而这也是Rada可悲的地方。

Verandis和Rada在过去的确分享了同一个梦，同一个愿望，找到去除莫拉格巴尔诅咒的方法，以免他们死后不会去冷港。他们有着相同的蓝图，但其中细节却不一致，Verandis的爱让他与Rada割席，而Rada的爱成了他献祭凡人的动力。

他们两个之间真的是太像了，理想主义，爱，可他们本质又不同，好像一根棍子断裂的两端。Verandis在冲突中扮演了至善的角色，如果吸血鬼的救赎会成为凡人的末日，那么他会成为凡人的救赎、亦即吸血鬼的末日。

这么看来Verandis已经断得很决绝了，但能说明他对Rada真的毫无感情吗？他每一次与Rada的交流都那么酸楚，品尝Rada种下的黑暗之心给他带来的一切苦痛，他还是扫除了自己过去留下来的余烬。Rada变了，他也变了，于Verandis而言有些东西比自己作为吸血鬼的salvation更重要，所以他才能在决战时告诉Rada他们的梦早已不是同一个，Rada也不能再用他们“共同的理想”绑架Verandis。所以他才会抱着Rada死后金色的灵魂轻声告诉对方，自己多想找到给他们两个的救赎。

我本来希望马卡斯能给多一点关于Verandis过去的细节，结果发现更多的是在讲述Verandis与Rada的冲突。没有也无所谓，如果有的话那更好，我真的很想看看Verandis究竟是怎么走到今天这一步，怎么会如此致力于人类与不死种族的和平。

讲了这么多，Verandis对我而言还是一个谜，他就算是在鸦望家中也是与人保持距离，Gwendis也提到过这一点。长久的生命会犯下不少错误，Montclair是一个，Rada也是一个，如果Verandis死活不揭开自己的秘密，曾经的他给现在的他埋下的地雷可能一直都排除不了，这还得看zos准备怎么安排。现在就等马卡斯出来以后的Verandis相关讨论了，孩子真心想嗑一嗑男妈妈。

主角团剩下的人因为Verandis太过核心的缘故，所以表现和塑造上稍微打了折扣，其实还是戏份少的锅。Gwendis几乎没什么变化，她还是和以前一样暴躁，还是和以前一样感情用事，还是和以前一样喜欢Verandis。只不过剧情里她目睹Verandis和Rada的故事给她加了一个败犬属性，惨绝人寰。她每次口口声声要Verandis别管她，嫌Verandis唠叨烦（阿伟并感），但每一次出事她都希望Verandis还在，就算是去碰石躯的仪式也要把Verandis从冷港里硬生生揪出来。直到尾声剧情里Verandis被困在黑暗之心中，她又崩溃了，然后发现自己没法为Verandis流下一滴泪，因为崩溃和哭泣不是Verandis想要的。她终于成熟了，只不过别人成熟的代价是失去一次至亲，她得失去两次，可能吸血鬼的青春期时间比较长。

然后是Arana和Caddach，这两个瑞驰两派的领导者。一个龟缩在马卡斯城里，一个在野外和grey host对线。Arana作为瑞驰巫女讲了不少瑞驰old ways还有瑞驰人跟娜米拉的关系，可惜我一条都没听进去，等以后reddit有人开贴整理吧。Arana作为主角团成员的存在感也就比Caddach强一点，唯一用处是在打Lady Belain时透支电量，打完直接去世。去世之后再被Verandis救活。救活了也好， 她和Caddach至少在保护人民的这一方面达成一致，瑞驰内战是结束了，她也可以塑造新的传统来抹消娜米拉带来的影响。

而Caddach全程坐在城里，仿佛彩六休闲模式里才十几级的rook队友。当无魂者告诉Caddach关于Lady Belain的吸血鬼身份后，疯狂挽尊的Caddach像极了那个蹲窗子跟前守家结果被狙死还跟人辩解的rook。他作为一个活跃气氛的角色戏份不多，亮点同样不多，他原来和虫王有过交易算一个，Wes配音算另一个。不知道eso的疯神会不会考虑重新让Wes配，毕竟Verandis都换了。

马卡斯的主角团比起灰沼里的四人小团体，很大程度上成了veradis独角戏的陪衬。为了凸显、立体化Verandis的角色，arana和Gwendis的存在感被大幅削弱，我作为男妈妈爱好者当然无可厚非，不喜欢他的玩家应该会感到不爽就是了。但是，真的会有人不喜欢Verandis吗？Gwendis的戏份还好，经常和Verandis绑定出现。arana就惨了，马卡斯里没电以后戏份直接被小芬和雪莉莉顶掉，结局复活作为传话筒出现，行吧。幸好Verandis的剧情写得真不错，满足甚至超出了我的期待，否则我骂马卡斯会比骂艾斯维尔还狠。

接着该聊聊反派团了，哎我知道有些人就等着我聊Rada al-saran，现在我不聊他，我先谈一谈Lady Belain。

Lady Belain出场站在Caddach身边一副迟早要当二五仔的模样，我本来期待着要走走流程，她会先潜伏一段时间然后再跳反。没想到见到她的第二面她直接了转反，反得我猝不及防。我一开始还好奇，那悬念怎么搞？一开始反派就很明确了是不是有点普通？玩到后半我才发现真悬念其实和Lady Belain关系不大，所以稍微接受了一点上来就反的设定。到后面进了nighthollow闹鬼老窝用auramancy揭示她的出发点，原来是个顾家女人。nighthollow用黑暗之心加强血脉（ck3并感）似乎并不能在锻莫冲烂他们家塔的时候挽救他们。根据剧情，belain一开始是留给他们贵族的，再不够用时她选择自己一个人榨取黑暗之心的能源，等以后再唤醒它，留得青山在不愁没柴烧操作。结果最后还是被Rada当刀使了。可能她和Rada都没想到无魂者太能打。她本来给我的是一般通过心机女的印象，而auramancy的投影让她又有了枕戈饮胆的特质。不得不说，反差萌在角色写作上真是太好用了。技术上说她和Rada其实算合作关系，甚至是不怎么对付的合作关系。Lady Belain只想要重启黑暗之心来复活clan，而Rada和他exarch的目的要远得多。黑暗之心的存在也在马卡斯的序章中由Tzinghalis铺垫。

Tzinghalis和Ulfra和Rada的联系太紧密，再加上灰沼里谜团太多，表现也没多少，我干脆在这里跟Rada一并聊了。要聊Rada的话就得提一下grey host。玩过马卡斯序章剧情的人都知道这玩意儿是Styriche王用来打人类帝国的军团，在bangkorai关口全军覆没，而Rada和Verandis创办的grey council就是grey host的核心。那些exarch（这玩意儿中文是个啥我暂且蒙在鼓里）据Rada所说都是他最爱的手足，有多爱能在他的书籍my beloved siblings里看出来。老婆是老婆，cp是cp，每一个都是他的单推，誰でも大好き。他对凡人有多冷血，就有多爱自己的同胞，他会为死去的exarch感到痛苦，为每一个被送回冷港的手足悲伤——即使那些其实并不理解他和Verandis的理想，这和Verandis刚好是反的。

Tzinghalis和Ulfra刚好也在马卡斯的序章里有登场，补充了他们在灰沼里还没说几句话就吃上热腾腾便当的遗憾。Tzinghalis继承接手了Verandis的研究，验证了Verandis关于石躯复活理论的可行性——可惜Verandis并不接受残忍的salvation，连Rada也被Verandis的善心气得半死。而Ulfra比较简单一点，她根本不想听Verandis的圣母发言，她也不想让Verandis用圣母发言去烦Rada。尽管这群人个性都很鲜明，但他们对于Verandis的观点态度十分一致：赶紧爬。可以理解他们的人上人心态，当个吸血鬼和狼人跟在哀伤堡二环内买房一样高贵，像Ulfra还认为狼人形态是海尔辛的祝福，基本上也代表了超自然生物的主流观点：凡人就是消耗品。

而Rada在剧情中的表现，与其说是支持，不如说是他其实不在乎。只要对salvation的计划没有阻碍，他不在乎凡人如何，他也不在乎自己所爱的同胞是如何对待凡人的。当Rada把svargrim转化为吸血鬼之后他直接离开，只在乎svargrim能否遵守他们的契约。当greyhome里的所有人都在阴阳怪气甚至跳脸Verandis时，只有Rada向Verandis表达自己可以倾听的态度。Verandis告诉他这些exarch不理解他们想要去除莫拉格巴尔的污染的急切时Rada也表示明白，但是不理解又有什么关系？凡是吸血鬼/狼人的就算立场不同那也是他的好兄弟，Verandis就是一个活生生的例子。因为他也是吸血鬼，还是Rada最珍视的朋友，所以在决战Rada几乎是求着Verandis加入他。和Verandis差不多，Rada也是有爱的，他的爱不比Verandis的爱浅，但他的爱只会给自己的exarch手足。

他的诉求是合理的吗？整个故事中他的目的只有两个，一是复活他最亲爱的exarch们，二是创造一个隔绝莫拉格巴尔的领域，带来真正的vampiric salvation。复活自己最爱的人当然没问题啊，就连Gwendis都心心念念带回Verandis。而vampiric salvation更不用说，就连Verandis这些年也在致力于寻找怎么才能逃离莫拉格巴尔的影响，也是合理的，谁不会寻求解放？

出发点是合理的，但手段是残忍的，结果更是个悲剧。grey host既然对凡人那么残暴，复活他们的后果可想而知。正是因为Rada的不在乎，只关心去除莫拉格巴尔的诅咒，所以对他而言计划中需要献祭的普通人，需要偷取的生命能量，其实连屁都不算。相较于事成后对他的利益，要付出的成本太小了点，他估计还觉得这买卖多划算，那个Verandis竟然还不干，直接让Tzinghalis接手。

Rada在剧情里行动的动机让我怀疑他除了是为了爱而寻找救赎，还有一个更为私人的动机，也就是向Verandis证明他是正确的、是成功的。Rada是多高傲多强大的一个人？还是个Ansei时能和Ruptga的神女Leki连战三天三夜，崩断人家的剑也是打了个五五开的水平。他在一切方面追求完美，学术、艺术、爱、战争，也正是完美主义驱使他成为纯血吸血鬼，想要向完美更近一步。可惜奈恩没有四小贩，不然色孽……咳咳。作品错了。这种事我应该去拜托汤不热画佬们的。

尾声里他寄信叫Verandis去他们对话过的地方昨日重现，甚至还想和Verandis单独谈话，这一段差不多证明了我的怀疑。你Verandis否定了他的手段，他Rada偏要证明他是对的，就像决战对话里他劝Verandis，他们离救赎只有一步之遥，Verandis只需要抓住它。Rada付出了一切去成就他和Verandis追逐了千年的目标，希望以此叫Verandis回心转意，他什么都想了，但是没想到Verandis真的能为了凡人放弃他们当年渴望的救赎。

对于这两个人来说分道扬镳几乎是一定的，Rada至死也无法理解为何要看重凡人，这核心意义上的摩擦把他们推离对方，越走越远。也让Rada这个反派，在反派这个身份上既成功又失败：他终于达成了自己的目标，只差临门一脚就可以成为新世界的主人，彻底脱离莫拉格巴尔的束缚。但他最大的失败，最大的不完美，即Verandis，成了他过不去的坎，让他在成功的前一刻心软，也为自己挖好了坟墓。最博爱的人最绝情，最残忍的人最心软。Rada在Verandis面前爱得那么卑微，但Verandis却断得那么绝。所以这个故事告诉我们，舔狗不得house。

我记得在哪看了该怎么写一个反派的讨论，有人说写一个逻辑自洽的圣人就好了，就算不是圣人也要写得有逼格，要有精神追求，要从欲望中升华出理想，要有手段。blablabla，其实就是在对面的立场上写一个正派，要做到名正言顺，反在哪里？反在方式残忍态度极端，如果不洗白，哇那简直太好了。比如某个红山果奔男，我这么多年都没能走出来，全拜滚三结局的对话所赐，谢谢你，晨风。Rada的塑造不如果奔男，但他剧情中的雷厉风行和对他死去的兄弟姐妹的爱让他的形象立得十分成功。他不会去YY自己计划会不会成，也不会去嘴炮凡人应不应该活。他就是做，单纯地做出来交到Verandis面前，成为自己谈判的资本。只有行动才能证明对与错，言语不能。

那一开始为啥变吸血鬼呢，我想了好久，他精益求精的态度就好像，我打个比较低俗的比方：比如某校出现教学事故，一个学生为了提高成绩去给好多教授嗦牛子。问为啥这个学生给教授嗦牛子，因为学生觉得考得没有另一个学生高，想要跟教授走后门多提一提成绩。一问另一个学生成绩如何，GPA4.0，和这位走后门学生一样。嗦完牛子这学生还想摆脱人生污点，最后毕业GPA3.5，何必呢？结局里人形持剑Rada的战斗力能被无魂者按在地上摩擦，开了变身后才能碾压无魂者。这剑术退步得，是有点厉害。

猜测到这个程度其实已经没有什么意义了，不管过去发生什么，游戏里发生的事是既定的，我也无从得知角色当年具体怀着什么意愿做出选择。这种讨论还是交给reddit老哥自己分析吧，这段视频已经长得让人打瞌睡了，我也是时候适可而止了。

总而言之，今年的chapter和dlc的观感加起来之所以不错，主要原因有二：它自己争气，艾斯维尔太不争气，所以才能赢得不少pts通关的玩家的心。而我在看了隔壁新版本剧透被恶心到了之后更是喜欢今年的故事，没有对比就没有伤害。你要是问我，能不能买？如果只是想要看主线剧情直接云就好了，但那样的话游戏就失去了它的意义。它应该让玩家去深入体验，而不是被人当电影看。愿意买的话我推荐打折期间下手，买了虽然不会特别赚（赚多少得看你是不是cp脑），但绝对不会亏。

感谢你的收看，我们下一次也不一定会再见面，拜拜。


End file.
